May I 'Axe' you a question?
by PoisonTomato
Summary: M for a reason, my little fluffy bunnies. The title? Yes, I think you can probably guess at least some of the theme of this.   Contains: shota and other nosebleed-worthy content. But SHOTA, people. There's your warning. I no own Hetalia.


Spain ran up the stairs, taking three at a time in a rush to claim his prize. Finally reaching the top, he sped down his (ridiculously long) hallways until he was met with the familiar sight of his room. Leaping to the dresser, he pulled out a key and unlocked the bottom most drawer, yanking it open to find it completely empty.  
>"Fuck you, Gilbert!"<p>

Spain was horny. Very, very horny. His hard cock was pushing against his constricting trousers and was leaking precum like a waterfall. And now, lo and behold, Prussia had stolen his sex toys.

Running a shaking hand through his tousled hair, he took a deep breath and then looked around the room, in case his annoying albino friend had just decided to put them in a conspicuous place for all to see. After no luck, his eyes fell on his axe. Well, it was clean, right? The handle wasn't thick...and no one would ever know...  
>"Ungh..." he groaned. With three long strides, he grabbed his axe and flipped it round until the handle pointed up. Throwing it onto the bed, he grabbed the closest bottle of lotion and joined his axe.<p>

He palmed his painful erection through his trousers and then ripped the clothes on the lower half of his body off. Thighs quivering, he poured a copious amount of lotion onto his fingers then stuck three quickly into his ass.

Too horny to wait even for a second, he immediately started thrusting and scissoring his fingers inside himself. A strand of saliva fell from his mouth as he drooled from the pleasure of finger-fucking himself.

With his other hand, he sloshed the lotion all over the slim, smooth handle of his axe. Rubbing it in, he shifted so the handle was directly below his anus.  
>"I cannot believe I'm doing this."<br>He mumbled, and then, with one backwards thrust, he sheathed the axe handle firmly up his ass.  
>"Ohh, dios that's good." cried Spain as he started moving the handle in and out of his ass at a frenetic pace, switching angles with each thrust, aiming for his prostate.<p>

Finally, finally, the varnished wood slammed hard into his sensitive spot, and he nearly screamed. "Unggh! oh! ohh!" He moved so the axe blade was pushed to the wall, the handle entering him doggy-style. With his spare hand, he reached up and started fiddling and pinching his nipples.

Oh, dios, dios, he was so close. "ohh, romaa! RomAH! no! Ro-"  
>"Hey, boss, where should I put this lau-" There was a thud from the door. His adorable, sexy little henchman was standing there, face red, freshly dropped basket of laundry spilling onto the floor.<p>

Spain froze. His knees slipped, and he flattened himself to the bed in a desperate attempt to cover himself.

The boy took a tentative step into the room. Catching sight of the axe blade scraping into the bedroom wall, he gasped and ran to Spain.  
>"Boss, you idiot! What are you doing? Why are you trying to hurt yourself?" Tears were welling up in the Italian's eyes, threatening to spill at any second. Despite his compromising position, Spain felt a swell of affection rising up in him and he shifted, so to hug the small boy.<p>

As he moved, so did the axe still fucking his ass. The smooth wood jabbed into his prostate and with a howling crescendo, Spain came, all over his lackey.

With a wail, Spain hid his glowing face in his bedsheets.  
>"S-spain? Boss? Uh...what is this? D-did you just pee on me, you bastard?"<br>Spain sheepishly peeked up out of his bedding, only to see the most erotic sight he had ever witnessed. Cum was dripping down Romano's chin, sticky strands glueing his eyelashes and lips together.  
>"Boss, really! What is this stuff?" As he cried out, a glob of semen spilt into his mouth.<p>

By now, Spain's ridiculously eager and poorly timed boner had come back with a vengeance.

"S-spain? What's that? Bastard! I'm so confused, what's going on?"

The man in question let out a hungry growl. He pounced, forming a cage around Romano, eagerly ripping his henchman's dress off.  
>"Tell me Romano, d'you wanna feel good?"<br>A stutter morphed into a moan as the Spanish man ground their hips together.  
>"I-AHN-I...y-yes!"<br>"Then do as I say."  
>Spain paused. As much as he wanted to fuck his lackey senseless, as much as he wanted to finally, finally spill his seed inside his tight ass, he so wanted to see the boy impaled deep onto the pole he had been pleasured by only minutes ago.<p>

"You're gonna have to bend over, Roma~" he whispered huskily.  
>"H-hey! I'll only do what you want if you TELL ME THE ANSWERS TO MY QUESTIONS!"<p>

'Ugh. Such a damn annoying brat' Thought Spain, turning grumpy when the possibility of getting his dreams was stalled for so. fucking. long.

He grabbed the child and flipped him over, then shoved three of his fingers into Romano's mouth when he opened it to protest.  
>"You're going to suck on those fingers, bitch. And don't even think about biting or I'll prepare you dry." Leaning over the small frame, he could see the remaining bewilderment in the Italian's eyes. Still, Spain's words shocked him into furiously sucking on the long digits placed in his mouth.<p>

While Romano was distracted by coating his boss' fingers in saliva, Spain had poured more lotion onto the axe handle in preparation for a struggle from the hot tempered boy when it got down to it.

When Spain had deemed his fingers well and truly wet, he plunged one into Romano's ass with no warning and started to search for his prostate. Hooking his finger, he pressed against various points until Romano screamed with pleasure and demanded that he did it again.

After fully stretching Romano (" Dammit bastard! This hurts!") he softly dragged the axe over. Looping an arm under the boy's slim hips, he held him steady as he pressed the axe handle against his entrance then slammed it in before the Italian could wriggle loose.  
>"CH-CHIGGGII!" Romano screamed as his prostate was abused. The handle was pulled out, and then thrust straight back in with the same force. Soon, Romano was fucking himself just as vigorously on the pole as Spain had.<p>

Spain's hand was a blur on his cock as he furiously jacked himself to the hard wood pounding in and out of his -oh dios, so sexy - henchman. With a moan, he yanked the handle out of his ass and positioned his hard dick against Romano's pucker.  
>"P-put it IN, boss! Please, please!"<br>That was all he needed. He pushed deep into Romano and began to wildly fuck him. The room was filled with the sounds out skin slapping on skin as Spain began to orgasm. He forced himself to go faster and came with a fierce yell, cum pouring out of his cock as Romano's walls milked him dry.

The feeling of being filled so explosively pushed Romano over the edge, and he splattered a clear fluid all over the bed.

Spain grinned. This was only round one…

* * *

><p><strong>:P You're gonna have to wait for part two. <strong>

**So how was it? Sexy? Gross? Bewildering? **

**The only way I'll know is for you to review~ I'm not asking for reviews but it will certainly help me write more ;) **


End file.
